Des mots et des lettres
by Fatal Temptation
Summary: Une série d'OS et de petites histoires que j'écris sur Le Seigneur des Anneaux. Sur tous les thèmes possibles : amitié, amour, haine ressentiment, jalousie peut-être... Enfin bref. Le rating peut changer à tout moment... Les histoires ne seront pas uniquement sur les personnages que j'ai mis, j'ai mis ceux qui seront sans doute concernés par mes premières histoires. :)


**Bon, j'ai un nouveau projet maintenant (toujours sur le fandom du** ** _Seigneur des Anneaux,_** **eh oui...) : je vais faire une petite, ou peut-être une grande si mon idée marche bien, série d'OS ou de petites histoires, dont les personnages et le contexte appartiennent toujours à J.R.R. Tolkien, et à Peter Jackson... :-)**

 **Le but, c'est que je tire un mot au hasard dans le dictionnaire, et je fais une histoire basée autour de ce mot. Juste comme ça, les personnages ne sont pas toujours les mêmes, je les choisirais selon le mot et mes envies, mes idées... :-) ^^**

 **Pour ce qui est de la publication, je ne peux strictement rien vous garantir, mes prédictions étant généralement _très_ fausses... Mais j'essaierais le plus possible de publier régulièrement.**

 **Je ne sais pas trop si c'est une bonne idée, mais en tout cas, vous pouvez laisser vos avis... :)**

 **Si mon idée marche, je ferais un autre projet de ce genre sur _Le Hobbit..._ °_°**

* * *

 **OS 1 :** **Retour**

Eowyn, comme tous les matins depuis que son frère Eomer était de nouveau parti en patrouille, _sans l'emmener avec elle,_ porta son regard sur les grandes plaines, aux quelques bosquets d'arbres et aux quelques fleuves. Et comme chaque jour, elle ne vit rien. Rien du tout.

 _Eomer, s'il-te-plaît, reviens vivant... Vivant, mon frère, je t'en prie..._ pensa-t-elle avec douleur. S'il arrivait malheur à son frère, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle ferait. Elle savait bien que ni lui ni elle ne pouvait ramener son oncle, le Roi Théoden du Rohan, de son empire d'ombres, mais elle espérait toujours que ce fût possible. Le Rohan avait besoin de son roi, surtout en ce temps de guerre.

Elle sortit de ses pensées, et retourna dans le palais s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Comme tous les jours depuis le départ de son frère pour cette nouvelle patrouille. Sauf que cette fois, elle entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte.

\- Oui. Vous pouvez entrer.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à voir la personne qui apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle pensait que ce serait un serviteur, bien qu'elle n'aimât pas trop en avoir. Mais lui...

\- Oh... Euh... Que faites-vous là ?

\- Vous savez, dame Eowyn, que votre frère reviendra, lui déclara Grima avec un ton doux, le plus doux qu'il pût faire.

\- Bien sûr qu'il reviendra, sire.

\- Mais vous ne savez pas quand...

Une lueur dangereuse s'alluma dans les yeux d'Eowyn, et Grima regretta profondément ces derniers mots. Les mots de trop, comme on dit. Il ne voulait surtout pas se mettre à dos la seule femme qui eut de l'importance à ses yeux.

\- Pardonnez-moi, dame Eowyn, je ne voulais pas insinuer qu'il ne reviendrait pas. Et je suis persuadé que son retour sera très triomphal, et béni du peuple du Rohan.

\- Ce ne sont que des mensonges ! s'emporta vivement la jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds et bouclés.

Elle le toisa, d'un air toujours profondément coléreux.

\- Veuillez sortir je vous prie, sire.

Il ne sut pas pourquoi, et il ne le sut probablement jamais, mais il refusa tout net :

\- Non.

\- Non ? répéta la Dame Blanche du Rohan, trop surprise pour mal réagir.

\- Je vous en prie, ma Dame, laissez-moi au moins une chance de me racheter...

 _Mais qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ?_ se lança intérieurement l'aide du roi.

Et elle ne sut pas pourquoi, mais la Dame du Rohan se radoucit. Sans doute par pitié pour ce pauvre être, qui était esclave de l'emprise de Saroumane.

\- Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous sous l'emprise de Saroumane, sire Grima ? lui demanda-t-elle d'un ton légèrement peiné.

\- Sous... Sous l'emprise de... ? s'écria Grima, terrorisé.

\- Voyons, sire, vous ne croyiez tout de même pas que nous l'ignorions ? ne pût-elle tout de même s'empêcher de le railler. S'il-vous-plaît, répondez-moi. J'ai besoin de savoir.

Le ton de Grima se durcit tandis qu'il demandait :

\- Qui dans ce palais le sait ?

\- Beaucoup. Mais répondez-moi maintenant je vous prie, sire.

\- Depuis qu'il m'a sauvé. Il m'a trouvé, seul survivant de mon village entièrement détruit, de mon entourage et de mes amis massacrés. J'ai une dette envers lui. Et même si je sais qu'il n'est plus le même et que désormais il œuvre pour le mal, pour l'Œil, comme ses Orcs l'appellent, je suis obligé de continuer à le servir. Je ne fais que régler ma dette, croyez-moi.

Eowyn blanchit au fur et à mesure qu'elle entendait le court récit de Grima.

\- Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous crois, sire. Mais votre histoire... elle est tellement horrible.

Le serviteur de Saroumane lui adressa un sourire amer.

\- Je sais, je l'ai vécu en p...

\- Dame Eowyn ! s'écria soudain un garde en entrant brutalement dans la chambre de la Dame. Votre frère ! Il arrive, il revient !

Elle se leva d'un bond et sortit d'un pas précipité de sa chambre.

* * *

Elle vit son frère arriver au petit galop sur son beau cheval alezan brûlé, Firefoot. Sauf que...

\- Eowyn, appelle tout de suite un guérisseur ! Il faut qu'ils le soignent ! lui cria son frère.

Elle retourna en courant dans le palais, où elle cria à ses serviteurs (cette fois, elle avait _vraiment_ besoin d'eux) de trouver le meilleur guérisseur qui soit dans ce palais.

La Dame fit ensuite volte-face et alla dans la chambre où elle savait que son frère avait déposé leur cher cousin.

\- Théodred ! s'écria-t-elle en arrivant rapidement dans la pièce. Il n'est quand même pas... ?

\- Non, lui répondit son frère d'une voix blanche. Mais il faut que le guérisseur arrive bientôt, et qu'il soit _très_ compétent. Regarde sa blessure... Si on ne la soigne pas, il n'a aucune chance de survivre.

Puis il laissa échapper un grand soupir tandis qu'elle déposait une main légère sur son épaule.

\- Pardon d'être rentré comme cela...

\- Les Valar ont apparemment entendu mes prières... Toi, tu es revenu non blessé. Mais... Théodred n'a que peu de chances de survie, n'est-ce-pas ? J'ai l'impression que sa blessure est infectée, et que de plus elle est profonde.

\- Oui à tes deux affirmations, ma sœur. Il n'a que peu de chances de survie...

Eowyn regarda le visage blême de son cousin et étouffa de justesse un sanglot de rage. Pourquoi donc cette guerre faisait-elle autant de victimes ? Elle ne pouvait même plus profiter du retour de son frère, et elle allait soudain perdre son cousin qu'elle adorait, tout autant que son oncle, qui lui était sous la sombre emprise de Saroumane ! Elle espéra de tout cœur que Grima n'aidait pas son maître dans cette affaire, parce que sinon, il avait beau être sous son emprise aussi à sa manière, leur très nouvelle amitié fondrait comme neige au soleil...

* * *

 **Bon, j'ai bien conscience que ce n'est pas super, mais c'est un début...**

 **En plus, je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai intégré un Grima _sympathique_ (ou ce qui s'en rapproche, pour moi) à l'histoire, je n'aime pas trop ce personnage, à l'origine... Mais c'est aussi vrai que dans le fond, il pourrait être un "bon" personnage... J'ai essayé de faire dans ce cas-là, mais je ne sais pas si c'est réussi...**

 **Vous pouvez laisser des avis bons comme mauvais, je rectifierais les détails que vous me signalez comme n'étant pas très bons (si vous le faîtes, et cela pourra prendre du temps)... :-)**


End file.
